Everything Ends
by adorestories
Summary: Ciel's thoughts through the battle between Sebastian and Claude. One shot!


**Hello! So this was requested by ****MarcelineXMarshallLee582!**** This was all I could come up with, sorry! I seriously thought for like an hour, but this was all that came to me. I mean, come on, it's hard to improve on that kind of plot! And for those of you who actually read author's notes, I wouldn't recommend this show for anyone under 18. Mature graphics and content and action.**

* * *

Ciel watched through the eyes of a maniac as demons fought each other for possession of his soul. Alois wanted to punish him for having the 'love' of the two butlers, but Ciel couldn't understand his reasoning. Neither Sebastian nor Claude loved him; they wanted to feast on his soul. He didn't know why the demons fought with such ferocity, but it wasn't anything so silly as affection.

Sebastian wanted his soul, that was all. He was willing to split this island in half to get it. Neither knew that no one would claim it. Even if Alois hadn't lost his soul forever, Ciel hardly cared who won it. He would die no matter the outcome.

And yet... Ciel found himself hoping that Sebastian would win. He didn't love the demon, never. But, he had been there when no one else was. Had listened, understood, obeyed, when others wouldn't. Maybe it was only right that Sebastian should win.

But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Sebastian was a fool. He was fighting for his life, and for what, a soul? He would never get it. Ciel only existed for Sebastian to feast on, but that was no longer possible.

The warring butlers had vanished from sight after chasing their sword down a ravine, and the battle would be over soon, if it wasn't already.

Suddenly, Alois called out for Claude, and Ciel figured he must be dead. Then Alois left, and he found himself wondering what Sebastian would do when he found out. Ciel ignored the small part of him that hoped his butler wouldn't try to leave, or be upset that he had to stay. Of course he would be angry. He was denied his feast and forced to serve his master forever.

Then Hannah fell over the cliff, and Ciel wondered if Sebastian would bother to follow. Surely he had figured it out by now? But no, there he was, diving into the turbulent waves only seconds after Ciel went under.

Ciel felt the demon's hands push him up, and briefly dwelled on a fantasy his mind offered him. He sat at his desk in Phantomhive Manor, and Sebastian was there, serving tea. The butler seemed happy for once, and Ciel hugged him. "You're the only family I have," he whispered. "You take care of me, just like my parents used to."

Ciel opened his eyes to see Sebastian staring down at him. The water didn't bother him now that he was immortal, but before he could move, Sebastian killed him. Or, tried to. Of course; Ciel didn't have anything to offer anymore. No soul, no butler. But didn't he know that Ciel couldn't be killed? It didn't matter, his body would need time, and now he surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

Ciel woke up in his bed. He waited silently as Sebastian dressed him and made his morning tea. Of course he knew there was no tea. Demons didn't drink tea, so neither did Ciel. His schedule was free, and he went downstairs to meet Lady Elizabeth, who, he was informed, had just arrived.

Ciel's fiancé threw herself at him as he walked down the steps. "Elizabeth, I can't breathe," he choked out. She let him go, then looked critically at his black outfit. Before she could dwell on it for too long, he offered to dance.

After a while, he left her and had a carriage prepared. He waited impatiently for Sebastian to return, then told his loyal servants to do what they wanted with the mansion. They seemed heartbroken to see him leave, but it didn't matter. He was never coming back, and that was that.

Finally, Sebastian returned, and they were off to start their new life, if it could be called that. To remain in the underworld for all eternity, Butler and Master, just the two of them, demons for the rest of time.

* * *

**Sorry it's not some multi-chapter alternate plot line story! But like I said, I literally got nothing else.**


End file.
